The present invention generally relates to gliders and, more specifically, to gliders having seats with slats.
Gliders, also referred to as swings, are lawn or porch furniture providing single or multiple person seating that is generally suspended so that it may rock or swing. Often the seating surface is formed by a plurality of parallel slats or panels. The slats are typically wood. While these wood slats provide a pleasing appearance, they often provide an unpleasing feeling for the person seated thereon. Particularly, when the person is sitting on the slats for an extended period of time. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a glider seat having slats which has improved feeling or comfort for a person seated thereon while maintaining a pleasing appearance.